Return from Shamabelle
by chibi-twan
Summary: Alphonse never went to Germany. When Al brings Edward back home from EARTH how will he act. Will Edward ever get use to being back in Amestris? Real summary inside! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! THIS FANFIC IS MY. VERSION OF EDWARD RETURNING HOME FROM. GERMANY THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MOVIE THE CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALLA, BUT I CHANGED IT UP A BIT. IN THIS STORY OF MINE HUGHES IS ALIVE AND ALPHONSE NEVER WENT TO GERMANY. Oh and the time when Edward returned home temporarily in the movie never happened as well.**

**I WROTE THIS STORY BECAUSE IT POPPED INTO MY HEAD SO I WANT TO SEE WHERE IT WOULD GO. ANY SUGGESTIONS OR ADVICE IS VERY MUCH WELCOMED. THOUGH I MUST SAY THAT I WON'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT THIS STORY IS PARENTAL! HUGHES/ALPHONSE, PARENTAL! ROY/ALPHONSE, PARENTAL! RIZA/ALPHONSE, AND THEY ARE ALL PARENTAL TOWARDS EDWARD AS WELL. BROTHERLY!HAVOC/ALPHONSE, BROTHERLY! HAVOC/EDWARD.**

**I DO NOT OWN 'THE CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALLA' OR FULL-METAL ALCHEMIST. BUT ANY OC'S THAT MAY APPEAR BELONGS TO ME. I AM SORRY IF EDWARD. IS OOC.**

* * *

_"Alphonse are you sure?" Mustang asked the young Elric brother sceptical._

_"Yes! I'm certain that this will bring brother back, I wouldn't be in any danger so please let me try!" Alphonse pleaded to Mustang with tears in_

_His eyes, as Winry, Pinako, Riza, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Hughes waited along the wall of the room._

_"OK Alphonse." Mustang smiled as he too now stood by the wall waiting silently as Alphonse drew the transmutation circle._

_"Alright then here I go...". Alphonse smiled as he clapped his hands together and a blue light developed the room._

_"Pfui was die hills?" A voice that was familiar to them all had said in an foreign language . ( it's German for "Ugh what the hell?")_

_"Brother?!" Alphonse yelled happily as he promptly glompped his brother as soon as he saw him._

_Everyone else in the room was Crying everyone, but Roy and Riza, and Pinako who were all smiling greatly._

_"Edward!" Winry yelled as she too hugged him._

_"Welcome back chief!"_

_"Welcome home Edward."_

_"Heya Ed."_

_"Hi."_

_"Welcome home Ed."_

_"You going to say something fullmetal?" Mustang asked watching as Edward had yet to move and was just staring around._

_"Brother?" Alphonse said worryingly as he along with everyone else froze staring at Edward._

_Edward turned to look at them all with a curious expression_

_"Al, What's happened is Ed OK?" Winry asked petrified._

_"Oh. No please don't tell me I turned brother into a homunculus!" Alphonse yelled horrified._

_Just then Edward looked Alphonse in the eyes and Said with an accent none of them knew "Al? Alphonse Elric t-thats your name?"_

_"Brother? Y-You d-don't remember me?" Alphonse asked as tears started to build up._

_Hereing this no one moved they all Stayed still awaiting Edward's response. Edward on the other hand smiled happily as he yelled out "Alphonse!" Before he_

_Tackled him. In a hug _

_~~~A FEW MINUTES AND AN EXPLANATION LATER~~~_

_"I see...so you brought me BacK huh?" Edward mumbled to himself as he along with everyone else sat around the kitchen filling him in on what happened the _

_past four __years he was gone just then a huge yawn split across Edwards face._

_"Now why don't we all head to bed? There are not enough beds so Winry you share with ms. Hawkeye, the rest of you boys can sleep on the floor in _

_Alphonse's __and Edwards room," Pinako announced seeing Edward trying to hide his fatigue "chop! Chop! Hurry now."_

_Grumbleing amongst themselves the boys dragged themselves up stairs to a night of sleep on the floor._

_~~~ UPSTAIRS WITH THE BOYS ~~~_

_"Ah brother why don't you take the bed?" Alphonse more like demanded as he remembered how weak he felt when he left the gate._

_"No thanks Al you take it." Edward told his brother as he flopped to the ground sitting against the wall by the door._

_Though Alphonse may not have noticed it everyone else (who was still awake so meaning Havoc, Roy, Hughes since Falman, and Breda fell asleep already)_

_saw how Edward would glance at the door every few seconds as though waiting to leave, considering how Edward sat right next to the door they feared they _

_were right._

_"But brother~~!" Alphonse whined._

_"No buts Al now get to bed." Edward said sternly._

_"Fine...Welcome home brother..." Alphonse whispered smiling as he climbed into bed, "Night everyone!" He added as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the _

_pillow._

_"You guys plan on sleeping standing up?" Edward said mockingly to the remaining three awake._

_"Relax chief we're just thinking of where to sleep is more comfortable." Havoc said as he sat down next to Edward with two blankets, handing one to him._

_Edward simply raised an eyebrow as Hughes sat on his other side between him and the doorway, Roy laying in front of all of them, for the next few minutes _

_Edward sat still watching everyone else sleep, when an hour passes and he still cannot fall asleep Edward carefully climbs over Hughes and Roy to get to the _

_door not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching him leave the room, they waited a few seconds before they got up as well to follow him._

_Both Roy and Hughes looked everywhere for Edward before they headed to the front porch, but pausing by the door hearing Edward quietly talking in that _

_strange language again._

_"Ich kann nicht glauben, ich bin wieder hier...Ich traumte davon, nach Hause zu kommen, aber ich hatte nie gedacht, ich wurde tatsachlich in der Lage, hier zu _

_sein, aber warum ist es das Gefuhl, ich bin ein Fremder in einer Welt, die ich nie gekannt?" __( meaning I cannot believe I'm back here...I dreampt of coming _

_home but I never thought I would actually be able to be here...but why does it feel like I'm a stranger in a world I never knew?)_

_Hughes and Roy shared a worried glance._

_"I know your there...you can come out."_

_Knowing they were caught Roy and Hughes came out onto the porch and sat on either side of Edward._

_"So uh Fullmetal... trouble sleeping?" Roy coughed awkwardly._

_"No..."_

_"Oh... then what are you doing up?" Hughes chirped looking at Edward confused._

_"I-I'm not use to sleeping in a room with so many strang- er I mean people..." Edward muttered looking down._

_But Hughes and Roy both caught his slip-up their eyes widened._

_"Edward...what do you mean by strangers?" Roy put a hand on Edwards shoulder...he froze._

_"N-Nothing!" Edward yelled running back inside._

_Sitting outside thinking over their conversation with Edward Roy and Hughes went inside around twenty minutes later and when they got back to the room, _

_Edward was fast asleep._


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this but I am currently putting ALL of my stories on hiatus._

_I am doing this because I want to at least have one of my stories completed before I continue any of the others._

_I really am sorry about this but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks for the reviews! The hiatus is most likely going too last for ONE YEAR._

_Yeah I know it's a long wait but it will be worth it._


End file.
